


Objects in Motion

by inkdust



Series: Vis Insita [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel's POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkdust/pseuds/inkdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers believing he wouldn’t dance anymore. And he doesn't, really. That part was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in Motion

Daniel just keeps moving. One foot in front of the other—he almost laughs at the thought, now, but when he’s fully dressed the mechanics are the same. Learning to walk again, the mechanics were the same.

The first story he tells Peggy about recovery is one he’s hardly told anyone. Not because it’s grueling or grisly but because it’s so small. He was waiting—for what, he can’t remember; that’s how small it is, but he was waiting for something, in a hallway. And then he realized he was pacing. Pacing with the leg and the crutch.

The best damn part is how fast she understands. The smile that spreads over her face before he even finishes his sentence.

She’s probably seen him pace too much.

She’s seen a lot of him by now. Leg bare, leg off. Hair wet, clothes off. Half asleep, fully asleep, shaking in his sleep. Little by little, her orbit has circled closer into his. Or has he been drawn into hers?

Because if Daniel keeps moving, Peggy never _stops_. It draws him to her, one of the things that will always draw him to her, the constant flicker of something behind her eyes. He’s a moth to a flame.

She knows it, too. And she moves closer.

Into his life, his bed, his plans for every day beyond this one. She slips into each empty space until he wonders if those gaps were waiting for her. Carved out to match the shape of her.

When they lie together in the dark, he wonders if she can feel it. Her fingers wander over his chest like she’s memorizing where she fits. _Here,_ he would say, if she asked. She spends more nights now in his bed than her own.

Sleeping at his left side, walking on his right. They shift without a thought.

In the evening, as they sway softly in his kitchen, he remembers believing he wouldn’t dance anymore. They don’t follow the proper steps, but the rhythm is the same.

One foot in front of the other. Up and down the halls, up and down the stairs. The clip of her heels and the click of his crutch. And Daniel realizes he was wrong about dancing—the rhythm is different too. But it’s starting to sound clear.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the first just demanded this one as well.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely l0g0phile, who can finally beta after being marched through the rest of season 2. (Less of a march than a Peggysous-squealing tumble. I was doing the squealing.)


End file.
